


Do you remember how we met?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course I do!





	Do you remember how we met?

Our tale starts in Alastor and Barty Moody's house, they're reminiscing about earlier times.

Alastor asked, "Do you remember how we met, Barty?"

Barty smirked. "How could I forget, you almost killed me."

Alastor chuckled. "That's a bit of an exaggeration."

Barty said, "If you had been stronger when they brought me in, you definitely would have killed me."

Alastor told him, "When we first met, I wasn't very happy with you. But, then I offered you that deal."

Barty replied, "That deal saved my life, Ally. If it wasn't for you, I would have rotted in Azkaban."

Alastor smiled. "I bet you're glad I came to your rescue."

Barty grinned. "I am, Ally. I am."


End file.
